Why is Sakura in my bed?
by Stewie-San
Summary: Well this is my first FanFic so don't hate. This story starts off with Naruto in bed and starts freaking out when he finds a pink haired girl in bed...both of them naked! So enjoy! Please Review.


Hi everybody! This is my first Fan Fic so don't give me a hard time. Hopefully I'll get better at this.

**Andres(Author):** Yes I do own Naruto.

**Lawyer:** Uhh...hem!

**Andres:** I mean no I don't own Naruto.

To put it simple._ Thoughts look like this!_

Enjoy, hope you like it! If I get some good reviews I'll write more. After all this is my first Fan Fic.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Why is Sakura in my bed? Where's Saskue? 

Naruto wakes up with his famous dazed look on his face. He looks around and finds himself at his shaggy house in bed, with some week old ramen on his table. His vision still blurry and with a hangover he sees a fuzzy pink haired girl wrapped around his body. He didn't really pay a lot of attention to this pink haired girl. He had this dream many times before. He pinched himself as always to check if this is a dream or not, and he was stunned to realize that this was not a dream. He was so freaked out he froze for a couple of minutes and started to shake and blush. This pink haired girl soon woke up with her breast showing. Naruto had imagined this before many times. He yelled and fell off his bed with a face as red as an apple and with a nosebleed.

"Naruto-Kun?" said the pink haired girl.

Now Sakura's breast was a foot and a half away from Naruto when Sakura went to peek at the fallen Naruto. Naruto couldn't really get any words out.

"Sa...Sa...Sa...ku...ra...chan", Naruto had gotten up. The next thing he knew Sakura was holding him tightly crying and sobbing, and yes holding each other naked. It had then hit him that yesterday was Saskue's Funeral. Soon Naruto had joined Sakura in crying. Naruto is pretty sensitive, but one of the rules of being a ninja is to never show emotion toward any situation. Saskue was both really close to them. Naruto actually had woken up from the dream of what happened to Team 7 three days ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

The pink haired girl, the blonde haired kid, and the Uchiha stepped into the Hokage's Office. Saskue, Naruto, and Sakura are all 22 years old and now Jounins. They still hadn't changed much. Saskue's Bangs had gotten longer. Sakura had grown her hair long just like when she graduated from the academy, and had a nice figure.

_Her breast had gotten bigger, _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto was actually taller then Saskue. All you can say is for Naruto is that he looks the same just a taller version of him. His whiskers were more noticeable now, and of course Naruto is the same Loud Mouth ninja.

They had just received an A-Rank Mission. Which was an assassination mission. Saskue's hatred had just rejoiced when he heard that there mission was to kill Itachi. Saskue had only lived to kill his older brother Itachi. His only goal in life was to kill his older brother. As soon as Tsunade had finished explaining their mission, Saskue raced toward the Country of Mist, with Sakura and Naruto behind them. Saskue was actually happy. Something he hadn't been since Tsunade had removed his cursed seal all so many years ago.

Off they went into the forest. Both Sakura and Naruto could see the light in Saskue's eye.

A day later they had reached the Naruto Bridge. Naruto hadn't been to the Mist Country since his 1st C-Rank mission. He was so happy to see the Naruto Bridge. Naruto still being the loud mouth he had always been he yelled," LOOK IT'S MY BRIDGE".

The pink haired girl hit him on the head and said," be quite dropout". Naruto shut up immediately. Sakura had blushed when he did that. Which confused the already hurt Naruto.

Saskue was a different person the past day. It seems he was a zombie ready to kill Itachi. He hadn't said anything the past day. It wasn't surprising. Saskue trained night and day not to prove anything to anyone, just to kill his older brother, who which wiped out his clan all those so many years ago. All those images of his father and mother and his clan being wiped out had only been in his mind the past day. All those times he'd wished that his mother was still alive to comfort him. All these memories had fueled Saskue this past day.

Itachi had been hiding out at Gato's old hideout. They had received information that Itachi had been living here for a few years. The house was huge. He was wondering why he needed such a big place for himself, but he didn't care, there was only one thing on his mind, to kill his brother.

"Saskue we should enter from different ends of the building." the loud ninja had said.

Sakura had agreed with Naruto. The lights were on in the Northwest part of the building. So Sakura and Naruto went in from the west, and Saskue from the North. They had rushed in with smoke bombs. Saskue had immediately run into Itachi.

Itachi with his mysteriously personality said," Hello little brother". Saskue had first noticed that Itachi seemed out of shape. Itachi was sitting down at the moment. Saskue soon had his Charka accumulating in his hand. Saskue's favorite attack chidori was already rushing at Itachi. Saskue had missed. Itachi was on the other side of the room sitting on the same chair.

_Huh, my big brother can keep up with me. Looks like he had given up being a ninja a while back. Looks like I'll have to pick up the pace._

Meanwhile back to Naruto and Sakura, they were walking around quietly as possible. They found a picture of Itachi and what seems to be his wife and his son and daughter. The wife was pretty; prettier then Haku before we found out she was a he. They were stunned to realize that Itachi had a wife and two kids.

As they stared at the picture they both felt a tear coming down and saw each other with their tears ready to fall down their cheeks. Before they knew it they were "comforting" each other staring at this picture up to them. During this moment of "comfort", two kids came out of nowhere, and started tugging on their vests. One of them was five the other was seven. They looked depressed; they dragged Sakura and Naruto to a headstone outside.

The Headstone seemed fairly new. Outside the Japanese lanterns were on. As they approached the headstone, the two kids ran up to the stone and started praying. Naruto and Sakura slowly walked to the headstone. They were really puzzled. They had the same stupid face on. When they got closer, they were soon able to read it.

It read, "To my beloved wife there will always be a place in my heart for you. You will never die within me...Kui Uchiha".

-Itachi Uchiha...

It was amazing that someone could be so close to Itachi's heart. It seemed impossible for someone like Itachi to share his heart with someone. You could see the kids with tears running down their cheeks.

Sakura and Naruto heard a huge bang and they rushed over there. Saskue had missed his 2nd chidori. Itachi was still in his same chair. No one except Naruto and Itachi had been able to dodge his chidori attack. Saskue was about three times faster then his old self. Saskue was being really stubborn with only the thought of killing his older brother. Saskue tried his 3rd chidori on him and failed. Saskue was getting really pissed. Saskue being ignorant as ever charged up for his 4th chidori attack. This is what he lived for, for the moment he killed his brother.

Saskue remembering the speech Kakashi told him that his limit was 3 chidori attacks. He remembered that it could lead to death, if he tired to force out more then 3 chidori attacks, but he didn't care. He was charging up for chidori. When out of the blue Naruto and Sakura came out. Naruto was holding Itachi's Neck, and Sakura holding his legs. Saskue when charging at his brother like there's no tomorrow. Saskue was inches away from his brother's heart. He could see Naruto shedding a tear, he could see Sakura shedding a tear, and he could see Itachi shedding a tear. All three of them had a tear running down there cheek. Saskue was confused, but he went through on his attack.

_I'm sorry my 2 children Kui and Itachi. I can't break out of this hold this is the end. I'm too weak now._

He named his kid after his wife and himself.

This is the feeling he wanted, Itachi's warm blood on his face, on the floor. Naruto and Sakura quickly wiped their tears before Saskue could see them.

Sakura approached Saskue and showed the picture of Itachi with his family. They showed him the headrest, and then they pointed behind him to show there was something behind him. He saw the two boys. Saskue had a tear coming down.

He had just realized what he had done to these kids to what Itachi had done to him. He left them motherless. For the 1st time he had shed a tear for someone else. He grabbed the picture, and grabbed the kids and left to their home, The Village of The Leaf.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Sakura and Naruto are now wiping their tears away, and yes there both standing up wiping their tears...naked! Naruto and Sakura were putting on their clothes again. 

"Um...Sakura sorry about your dress", Naruto said quietly and bashfully.

"Its ok, I didn't like this dress anyways", she said as she opened the door.

"The dress looks good on you though", he said as he blushed. Sakura seemed to freeze right before she was about to close the door.

"It looks better on your bedroom floor", Sakura said. Naruto approached her picked her up bridal style and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Yeah I'm done! My first Fan Fic. Please Review so I know if I should write more Chapters or not. 

**Andres:** Awww.... So cute.

**Saskue:** Why am I dead!

**Sakura:** Naruto you sure can work it!

**Naruto:** Blush

**Saskue:** Stop Ignoring me!

**Naruto:** Shhh! Your Dead.

**_Please Review_**


End file.
